Annabeth's Awesome 19th Birthday
by Shevil Devil
Summary: A lot of things can happen on Annabeth's 19th birthday. Percy takes her out to his beach house and Annabeth is just wondering how many more great things will happen on her great birthday. But she is yet to know that the best gift was coming...


**This was originally a oneshot that alot of you lovely readers liked, so I changed it into a 2-shot. No more!  
>So this is this first partchapter!  
>I hope you enjoy this!<br>~Shevil**

* * *

><p>Long Island Sound was beautiful today. The sea was glittering and the sky was clear. My boyfriend, Percy, who just happened to be the son of Posiedon, the Greek god of the sea, had brought me to his beach house just for my nineteenth birthday. It was April, and the weather was just getting warm and nice. I leaned back onto the sunkissed sand, only for my head to find Percy's lap. He looked down at me and smiled. His pitch black hair had grown, now falling into his green eyes. I smiled back and he placed a small kiss on my lips. "Annabeth?"<p>

"Mm?" I answered back to Percy.

"Do you hear that?" I listened closely, but couldn't pick up a thing. I shook my head.

"Hear what, love?" I asked him, confused. Suddenly, my stomach growled. Loudly. I blushed while Percy tickled my sides.

"Do you want to get something to eat at the seafood resturant nearby?" He asked. "You seem pretty hungry."

"That would be great, Percy. A nice way to spend my birthday, just with the person I love." I smiled when he pulled me up on my feet. I pulled him to our car, a nice, sea-green convertible that had a faux fur interior. He started the engine, and pulled out of the driveway. We passed by local shops, pharmacies, souvenir stores, and finally reached our destination. The front had a giant light-up crab that snapped its pincsers, and the hypnotizing smell of seafood pulled me in immediately. While we waited patiently in line for a spot to eat, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see my best friend, Thalia standing behind me, with another girl, Zoe Nightshade, beside her.

"Surprise!" Thalia exclaimed. "How's your birthday going with Seaweed Brain?"

"Awesome! I can't believe you showed up!" I shrieked. "Are you going to sit with us?"

Before Thalia could answer, a waitress brought me, Percy, Thalia, and Zoe to a quiet booth in the dim corner. I ordered a quick Coke to quench my dry throat and a large fish and chips to share with Percy. Thalia had always thought of me and Percy as a strange couple. A daughter of Athena and the son of Posiedon. We were supposed to hate each other. Weird, right?

The waitress arrived with heaping piles of food that she placed in front of us: fried fish, french fries, sodas, sea bass, and crab cakes. The four of us dug into our food, and soon, my belly had returned to normal and stuffed. I hurried to the bathroom, and when I came back out, the resturant staff had come out to greet me at the table. They sang _Happy Birthday_ to me, and gave me a piece of blue cake. Most likely Percy had requested it from them. I finished my birthday cake and leaned back in the soft chair. Could this birthday get any better? I thought to myself. Hopefully, it could.

Thalia and Zoe said their good-byes and returned to the Hunters of Artemis. Percy brought me back to his beachhouse and I laid down on the warm sand to look at the beautiful stars overhead. They were gleaming and I saw one that amazed me. A shooting star passed above, and I silently made a wish: to be with Percy forever. It sounded lame outloud, but it made total sense in mind. I loved him and he loved me back, all we needed to do was to get married. That was probably something that wouldn't happen in a couple years. But it certainly could happen anytime soon. I was a legal adult and could get proposed. I looked at Percy who was gleaming down at me.

"Annabeth?" he asked. "Can I ask you a simple question?"

"Of course," I responded. "What do you want, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy got down on one knee and took out a beautiful diamond ring out of his pocket. I gasped and tree my hands over my mouth. It was happening TODAY. "Annabeth, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it!<br>Tell me what you think! Please!  
>So the next chapter is coming out shortly, probably later today or tomorrow.<br>I'm still think of an idea and editing at the same time, so that should speed things up! :)**

**Just review, say anything you like (Compliments, Constructive Critism, Flames, etc.) and I'll be happy. Both Anonymous reviews and signed reviews are welcome.**

**And like my FB page! It's called 'Shevil' It has all the latest updates on the stories I'm currently writing, including this one! Thank you so much for taking your time with this story and reviewing!**

**Once again, thank you lovely people for reading and reviewing!**

**~Shevil**


End file.
